My Friends Love Circle
by Turqish Delight
Summary: Well, Gopal mungkin bodoh. Nilainya selalu jelek dalam ulangan apapun. Tapi siapa sangka, kebiasaan menonton kartun detektive setiap minggu, membuat bocah gendut yang hanya doyan makan itu dapat mengetahui alasan di balik ekspresi teman-temannya.


Disclaimer © Animonsta Studios

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship

Warning :MISTYPO. Junior High Scool life. Dan segala macam kesalahan lain di dalamnya.

Don't read it if u don't like it, don't bash..^^

Happy Reading...

.

.

 **My Friends Love Circle** © **Turqish Delight**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tempat itu sudah sepi ketika mereka akhirnya berkumpul di tempat itu, sebuah kedai kecil yang terletak di sudut Pulau Rintis. Sedikit terpencil jika dibandingkan dengan Ibukota Kuala Lumpur. Namun jika kau mengetahui tentang adanya kehidupan super hero disana, kau pasti sering mendengar tempat itu. Di sana Kokotiam Tok Aba -tempat yang sering digunakan kelima pahlawan Pulau Rintis untuk berdiskusi atau hanya sekedar membantu menjaga kedai. Disana menyediakan berbagai hidangan yang terbuat dari coklat -yang entah kenapa selalu menjadi incaran makhluk berkepala kotak yang entah dari planet manalah itu.

Dan di sanalah sekarang Gopal tengah berada.

Gopal duduk di salah satu kursi sendirian. Menyesap es coklatnya, memperhatikan ketiga teman lainnya berinteraksi dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ayolah Boboiboy! Ini aku buatkan biskuit. Semalaman aku membuatnya dengan resep baru. Cicipi ya?" Gadis berhijab merah muda, Yaya. Salah satu temannya yang hobi sekali membuat biskuit tapi tidak pernah berhasil masuk ke dalam kategori 'biskuit'. Mungkin kategori 'batu cantik' jauh lebih cocok.

"E-uh maaf Yaya, aku sudah kenyang.. "Kali ini bocah dengan topi jingga yang selalu ia kenakan terbalik. Boboiboy, pentolan dalam geng superhero ini. Dia sedang berusaha menolak pemberian dari gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Well, siapa sih yang ingin makan biskuit sekeras batu? Bahkan Gopal pun lebih memilih makan rumput ketimbang biskuit buatan Yaya.

"Ayolah Boboiboy, please makan ya..." Yaya tidak menyerah. Gadis itu tengah melancarkan tatapan puppy eyes -tatapan yang selalu membuat orang luluh - kepada sang cucu pemilik kedai.

Boboiboy terlihat bingung. Mungkin dalam hatinya dia sedang berdo'a agar dia diberi keajaiban. Atau mungkin dia harus berpura-pura menjatuhkan keranjang biskuit Yaya, agar Yaya berhenti memaksanya untuk mencicipi biskuit buatannya.

"Kalau Boboiboy tidak mau, biar aku saja." Suara berat nan jantan itu sukses membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh.

Dia duduk di hadapan Boboiboy. Menyesap coklat panas dengan elegan. Rambut gelap ungunya melambai tertiup angin. Fang, salah satu temannya yang ingin sekali diakui kepopulerannya.

"Eh, yang benar kau Fang?" Yaya melirik Fang antusias.

Boboiboy dan Gopal hanya melotot ke arah rambut anggur itu seolah berkata. 'kau masih waras kan Fang?'

Menatap kedua sahabat laki-lakinya yang lain, Fang menegak ludah dan langsung kembali menoleh pada satu-satunya perempuan di sana.

"Kau bilang ini resep baru kan?" Fang bertanya. Mempertahankan suaranya agar terdengar cool. Walau dalam hatinya, ia berharap agar sesuatu seperti ibu Yaya misalnya datang memanggilnya.

Tapi harapan itu hanya sekecil biji jagung. Sangat mustahil terjadi.

Yaya mengangguk senang. "Kalau begitu cicipilah.."

Fang menegak ludah begitu satu keping biskuit berbentuk hati itu diterimanya dari tangan Yaya. Boboiboy dan Gopal bisa melihat tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan ungu itu bergetar. Perlahan, biskuit itu semakin dekat sengan mulutnya. Seperti terhipnotis, bahkan Boboiby dan Gopal pun ikut membuka mulutnya dengan pandangan horror.

"HAI SEMUAAA!" Sekilas suara cempreng familiar itu mengejutkan mereka. Fang menghela napas lega. Berterima kasihlah kepada Ying karena datang di waktu yang tepat. Dan ingatkan kepada Fang bahwa dia harus memberikan penghargaan jntuk gadis yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari biskuit yang dianggap 'terkutuk' itu.

"Ying baru datang?" Yaya bertanya. Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di wajah manisnya.

Gadis dengan pakaian serba kuning itu tertawa. "Maaf maaf, terlambat ya?"

"Tidak. tepat sekali kok" Fang menoleh kearahnya. Tersenyum.

Ying sedikit tersentak. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. Ya, Gopal tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Ying, kau beli apa?" Yaya menunjuk kantung yang terbuat dari kertas -yang sepertinya asing- di genggaman Ying.

"Oh, ini.. " Ying mengangkat sedikit tas bawaannya. "Tadi ada toko kue yang baru buka, jadi aku mampir. Dan lihat! ini aku bawakan masing-masing dari kalian satu donat lobak merah."ucapnya semangat.

"Hah? benarkah?" Senyum Fang mengembang dan langsung merebut paper bag itu dari tangan Ying. Sementara yang lain berpandangan.

"Kenapa donat lobak merah semua?" Gopal mengerutkan kening. Protes.

"Oh itu.. itu karena hanya donat lobak merah yang sedang promosi jadi aku beli saja.. " Ying tertawa. Tapi nada canggung itu terdengar jelas.

"Ya sudah. Asalkan makanan aku sudah senang. terima kasih Ying!" Gopal bersemangat. Ying mengangguk. Tersenyum.

"Hei Ying.."

"Iya Boboiboy.." Ying menoleh pada sahabat bertopi dinosaurus itu.

"Ah itu..." Boboiboy menunjuk Ying. Ying mengerutkan kening. Yang lain ikut memperhatikan.

"Apa boboiboy? kau mau bicara apa?"

"Umm.. itu.. " Boboiboy memainkan matanya. "Uh bagaimana bilangnya ya?" Ying masih menanti lanjutan kalimat yang akan dilancarkan Boboiboy "egh .. kancing bajumu terlepas.." ucap Boboiboy dengan nada yang di dramatisir. Sontak saja wajah Ying merah dan kedua tangannya reflek menutupi dadanya. Dengan menggunakan larian lajunya, gadis itu langsung berlari.

Yang lain melihat ke arah Boboiboy dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau menjahilinya ya?" Gopal mendelik bosan. Boboiboy hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Lalu gadis itu kembali. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Kau bohong padaku ya? aku kan memakai kaos." Ying menggembungkan pipinya. Boboiboy tertawa. Yang lain ikut tertawa.

"Haha.. kau mudah sekali ditipu.."

Ying melengos sebal dengan wajah yang masih merah, mengabaikan ke empat temannya yang tertawa.

"Baiklah, maaf ya Ying. kau kan tahu aku hanya bercanda. " Boboiboy menepuk nepuk lembut punggung gadis berkacamata bulat itu. Ying mengangguk. Tersenyum.

Dan seperti itulah hari-hari Gopal diwarnai. Dengan adegan drama monoton yang selalu berputar terus menerus seperti itu. Bahkan Gopal pun cukup muak melihatnya. Hei, apakah kalian tidak melihatnya? bukankah sudah jelas di antara mereka ber-empat terjadi sesuatu?. Ya, bahkan terlampau jelas.

 _One sided love ,_ mereka menyebutnya.

Terkadang Gopal berpikir, apakah mereka benar-benar tidak menyadari atau memang sengaja mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka sedang terjebak dalam satu lingkaran yang tidak tahu ke mana ujungnya?.

Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang, Gopal adalah anak bodoh dalam pelajaran dan sangat doyan makan. Tapi kebiasaan menonton acara detektive setiap hari minggu, membuatnya dapat melihat alasan dibalik ekspresi wajah seseorang. Seperti yang ia lihat sekarang.

Ekspresi teman-temannya yang saling jatuh cinta.

* * *

 _Fang_

* * *

Gopal, remaja 14 tahun yang hidupnya normal seperti remaja lainnya. Mempunyai sahabat, malas bila belajar apalagi pelajaran yangg tidak disuka, menyukai makanan dan suka bermain sepak bola. Menurutnya semuanya berjalan semestinya. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Semuanya telah berbeda.

Sekarang ini, Gopal merasa dirinya secara tidak langsung ikut terlibat dalam drama yang diciptakan teman-temannya. Well, ini bukanlah sebuah drama Cinderella yang kebanyakan ditampilkan di pentas seni sekolah. Secara harfiahnya, ini adalah drama paling menjemukan yang pernah Gopal lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Kenapa? Karena Gopal jadi bisa melihat perasaan lain yang tersembunyi di antara keempat sahabatnya. Bukan lagi perasaan kepada seorang sahabat. Melainkan lebih dari itu.

Fang

Remaja berkacamata dengan rambut ungu gelap itu merupakan remaja yang paling tertutup soal perasaanya di antara mereka semua. Jujur saja, Gopal terkadang masih susah menangkap apa yang tersembunyi dalam kata-katanya yang sering bertolak belakang dengan tingkah lakunya itu. Yah, seperti sekarang ini. Fang yang menahan ekspresi untuk tersenyum kepada Yaya yang memberinya oleh-oleh dari kampung halaman neneknya yang tinggal di kota Johor. Sebenarnya, apa susahnya untuk mengekspresikan perasaanmu secara langsung? Mereka semua bersahabat. Jadi kenapa dia harus menyembunyikan ekspresi itu? atau mungkin ada hal lain dalam perasaan Fang pada Yaya? Ah entahlah, Gopal tidak mau memikirkannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau peduli, sungguh. Tapi semakin ia tidak mau peduli, Gopal jadi menyadari sendiri beberapa petunjuk yang terlempar dari Fang baik sengaja maupun yang terselubung.

Fang selalu menunggu Yaya selesai latihan memasak di klub masak. Di depan pintu klub masak, sesekali ia mengintip ke dalam, memperhatikan sang gadis berhijab merah muda yang membuat adonan kue. Gopal melihat hal itu secara tidak sengaja ketika dia baru menyelesaikan latihan klub sepakbola. Fang tanpa sadar juga, meloloskan ekspresi cemas di parasnya ketika Yaya sakit demam.

Gopal bisa melihat kecemasan remaja bersarung tangan fingerless itu. Rasanya seperti Fang akan kabur dari kelas dan berlari menuju ke rumah Yaya saat itu juga. Gopal tidak bodoh dalam urusan seperti ini, dia juga seorang manusia yang mempunyai insting. Kecemasan Fang, senyum tipis Fang yang terukir di bibirnya ketika melihat Yaya, tatapan berbinar yang ada di balik lensa kacamata dark violetnya cukup menjelaskan satu hal dari sebuah kesimpulan yang ada di pikiran Gopal.

Fang menyukai Yaya.

Lebih tepatnya, Fang cinta. Bisa dikatakan seperti itu bila mereka semua sudah dewasa dan bukan remaja ingusan seperti saat ini. Fang itu layaknya pondansi bagi Yaya. Selalu ada bila dibutuhkan, terlihat, tapi hanya sampai itu saja. Sebab, pondansi tidak akan bisa bergerak lebih jauh. Dia hanya bisa berdiri di satu titik memandang ke satu tempat.

Lama-lama Gopal merasa kasihan kepada Fang. Sebab Gopal yakin Fang mengetahui bahwa Yaya tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan yang sama seperti dirinya. Yaya menunjukkan rasa yang seperti itu ke salah satu sahabat mereka yang lain. Gopal bisa melihatnya, dan Gopal berani bertaruh demi persediaan kue mochi Mak Kantin, Fang juga menyadarinya.

Lalu kenapa Fang masih bertahan?

Sore itu, setelah menyelesaikan latihan klub sepakbola, Gopal kembali berlari menuju kelasnya lagi karena teringat dia telah meninggalkan buku pelajarannya di bawah laci mejanya.

Gopal membuka pintu kelas, dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat Fang yang duduk terdiam di bangkunya seperti menahan sesuatu. Mata ungunya yang terlindung lensa kacamata menggelap, membuat Gopal yang ingin menegurnya dengan bercanda menjadi urung.

Gopal membungkuk di bawah mejanya, mencari buku pelajarannya yang ada di laci. Merasa atmosfer terasa berat, Gopal memutuskan untuk menyapa Fang sebentar, walau sebenarnya Gopal ingin langsung keluar karena sepertinya mood Fang dalam mode tidak ingin diganggu.

"Fang, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm."

Jawaban singkat dari Fang cukup memberi makna bagi Gopal untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Tetapi mungkin saat ini Gopal kurang peka atau dia sudah tidak tahan melihat Fang, pernyataan dari mulutnya keluar begitu saja tanpa diproses terlebih dulu oleh saraf-saraf di otaknya. Meluncur begitu saja. Tepat mengenai ulu hati si remaja berkacamata.

"Aku tahu kau bohong Fang." Gopal menautkan alisnya. "Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yaya kan?. Kau tidak bisa menerima keputusan Yaya bahwa dia akan meneruskan SMA berasrama di Kuala Lumpur. Benar kan?"

Fang mengangkat kepalanya, mata ungunya meluapkan rasa jengkel kepada Gopal yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya

"Apa maksudmu, Gopal?" tanya Fang penuh tekanan.

"Ayolah, Fang! Berhentilah berpura-pura. Kau tentu paham benar maksudku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa bila kau menyukai Yaya, katakan perasaanmu sejujurnya. Jangan kau menutupinya terus. Buat Yaya sadar bahwa kau ada."

Fang terdiam. Mendengus. Dia sadar tidak ada gunanya untuk menghindar lagi. Gopal, sahabatnya yang biasa memikirkan makanan ternyata bisa langsung memberikan penjelasan terperinci tentang perasaannya. Namun egonya masih terlalu tinggi untuk memberikan kebenaran akan penjelasan Gopal yang sebenarnya sangat tepat itu.

"Pernahkah ada yang mengajarimu untuk tidak ikut campur masalah orang lain?" Fang bertanya sengit.

Gopal menggelengkan kepalanya. Fang adalah sosok yang begitu menjunjung gengsi diatas segalanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau mengakuinya Fang? Asal kau tahu, perasaanmu terhadap Yaya benar-benar terlihat." Gopal melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Fang. "Aku sedikit kasihan padamu Fang, soalnya aku yakin kau pintar dan kau pasti mengetahuinya. Yaya menyukai Boboiboy. Kau menyukai Yaya. Kalian bertiga seperti rantai yang membuatku perutku melilit sehingga kehilangan nafsu makan."

Keheningan menyusup di antara kedua remaja itu. Tidak ada jawaban dari Fang, samar Gopal menangkap langkah-langkah kaki sudah mendekati belakang punggungnya. Gopal kembali menoleh. Dia meneguk ludah sedikit, di mata cokelatnya yang bulat dia bisa melihat Fang dengan tatapan yang sulit dideskripsikan. Tangan laki-laki itu mengepal, rahangnya mengeras seolah menahan sesuatu. Dan aura hitam mulai menguar di sekelilingnya.

BRAKK!

Gopal tersentak begitu Fang menggebrak meja yang palimg dekat dengannya dengan ekpresi yang menyeramkan.

"Heh! Aku mau lihat apa yang terjadi pada perut gendutmu kalau aku beri **hadiah!** "

Dan Gopal hanya bisa berdo'a agar Tuhan masih melindungi nyawanya.

0o0o0o

TBC

0o0o0o

* * *

A/N: Hallo! salam kenal! #bungkukbungkuk..

umm.. dimana mulainya ya? Oh iya? ... Ini adalah fic kolab pertama antara 2 author di fandom ini.. hehehehehe..

Yah, cerita ini uh.. um yah intinya tentang kisah kisah cinta yang terjadi di kelompok super hero menurut pengamatan Gopal. Well, karena selama ini Gopal jarang banget atau malah ga pernah jadi main chara di fic romance.. wkwkwkk... makannya, kali ini kita memperkenalkan Gopal yang menjadi saksi kunci dibalik kisah mereka berempat hohoho..

Genre? Entahlah kita sendiri juga bingung. Jadi kasih yang pasti pasti aja. Friendship. Huahahahah #disumpel.

Ending? entahlah? apa bakal ada yang berakhir atau malah ga ada sama sekali. Dan untuk chapter awal, Fang adalah yang pertama. mungkin ketiga chara yang lain akan dibahas sama Gopal di chapter depan...

Oke! mungkin itu aja.. Umm review?


End file.
